Down the rabbit hole
by devilnightking100
Summary: Non is not having a good day. Her clumsiness has gotten her stuck in a rabbit hole with her friends trying to get her out. Request fic.


_**This is in no way to be taken seriously, and I don't own Keijo. This was a simple request fic I might use to add to my Aquarius bit for the Shadow Legion that I really need to start working on again. If things are weird, sorry it's been a while since I watched Keijo.**_

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Non Toyoguchi was not having a good day. After practice she and her friends had decided to go for a picnic. Nothing too bad so far. Then Nozomi had suggested a walk along the trails. Sayaka and Kazane had been against it, pointing out the trail was slippery on account of the rain storm the previous night. The energetic ravenette hadn't budged and eventually talked everyone into going. At first it was only a stumble here, a trip there, but then Non's clumsiness had gotten the best of her as they reached a downhill portion where she slipped, slid, and landed in, of all things, a rabbit hole.

Now for the part where Non wasn't having a good day. As she tried to free herself, she quickly fount a major problem. Her two-feet wide Soft Buns were firmly stuck in the maybe one-and-a-half-foot hole. "Guys, what are we gonna do?" she asked her friends, still pulling to get her out.

"Well we'll have to figure out something." Sayaka replied.

"Yeah, we're not gonna leave you here." Nozomi added.

"Doesn't help that if we weren't on this walk this wouldn't have happened." Sayaka muttered.

Nozomi giggled sheepishly before noticing Kazane looking around. "What are you thinking Kazane?" she asked the brunette strategist, who's ponytail was waving. "I know that look, you have an idea."

"Do you two hear that?" Kazane asked. Everyone was silent as they heard what sounded like water. "There's a river nearby. I may be able to use that." she muttered, looking around.

"How? We don't have any buckets or anything." Sayaka wondered.

"I can do it, but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Let's save that as a last resort then." Nozomi replied. "Don't want you spilling some big secret if you can avoid it." Kazane smiled in appreciation before looking around. Sayaka and Nozomi began pulling again before the latter screamed, "Ah!" She had slipped on the still-muddy ground, falling on her face. "Owie." she groaned. The ravenette managed to get to her feet again and tried again.

Sayaka was the next to slip, ending up in the same state as her best friend before trying again. After about a half hour of trying to get Non free with no progress, the judo fighter turned to Kazane. "I'm totally wiped. We'll have to try your idea after all." she stated, rubbing her sore arms and legs.

Kazane looked around the area, checking for potential witnesses and seeing none, before taking a deep breath. "Open, Golden Zodiac Gate." she called, a gold aura enveloping her.

"She's a freaking Gate?" Nozomi gasped. "Aren't those King's handpicked?"

The nearby river felt the call of someone, and they answered. With fish and a few waterbugs still swimming through, the river enveloped the rabbit hole and began to loosen the dirt around the girl. "Now!" Kazane ordered. Nozomi and Sayaka pulled on Non, and she came loose with a pop. All three flew back and landed on their butts, while Kazane willed the river to return to its natural position. Turning to her friends, she was unsurprised to see three awestruck faces staring back at her.

Nozomi broke the silence with a starry-eyed, "You're a Gate?"

Kazane nodded, looking away nervously. "Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." she replied.

"That explains the waterbending." Sayaka joked, standing up and helping Non to her feet. "But why don't you do that more often?"

"I can only open the Gate for five minutes at a time, and if I keep it open for that long I can barely move afterward." the newly found-out Gate replied. "King was very specific about our Gates."

"How was that?" Non asked, "Training this power under the Shadow Legion's King?"

"Later, the Legion is supposed to operate in the shadows after all." Kazane promised. The four girls continued on their walk, chatting as if nothing had happened.

 _ **And done. Sorry if this isn't what you expected, but that's the danger of request fics. Once you get someone to agree, it's really out of your hands. So, what did everyone think? Too fast? To mundane? Leave a review and tell me what you liked and/or didn't. Until next time!**_


End file.
